


stomach tied in knots

by flagrantlywicked



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flagrantlywicked/pseuds/flagrantlywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm afraid of what i'll find if you and i talk tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stomach tied in knots

The thought was gut-wrenching to Camila. The thought of sharing the same bed with her best friend whom she’d accidentally saw naked a few days prior, that is. No matter how hard Camila tried, she just could not get the image of Lauren’s bare, slick body, moist and fresh out of the shower. Lauren had made the mistake of not locking the door once she got out. She always left it unlocked while in and locked it when out; that’s what all the girls did when sharing a hotel room. Lauren’s mistake costed her this time because Camila had barged in in search for a hair brush, and there Lauren was.

It would not have been a big deal if Camila had went about the situation like most people do. It would not have been a big deal if Camila had opened the door, apologized at the sight of her naked friend and then quickly closed the door back… But the thing is, Camila did none of those things, of course. Instead, she stood in the doorway, wide-eyed and motionless, taking in the sight thoroughly. Lauren’s first instinct should have been to cover herself, and at the moment she got the urge to do so, but she didn’t.

_"Sorry, I forgot to lock the door," Lauren had said casually, yet there was the slightest shake to her voice, barely even there. She grabbed the towel at her side and began to dry herself._

_Camila’s eyes had darted to the floor. She was proud that she’d finally brought herself to look elsewhere. Clearing her throat, she swallowed hard and scurried for the drawers under the sink, scrambling through them for her hair brush._

_"It’s fine. I just need to get a brush," Camila informed in low tones. She was afraid that if she spoke any louder Lauren would note how nervous she really sounded._

_Lauren had sashayed to the bathroom door by now, her towel tightly wrapped over that beautiful body Camila longed to see just one more time. She would later on berate herself for feeling so eager and hungry for just another peak. Camila clutched the brush in her hand and took a deep breath as she glanced up at the foggy mirror. The sound of the door closing caused her to whirl around in surprise. She was even more surprised to see that Lauren was still in the room, with the door now shut. Growing rather hot in the foggy bathroom, Camila pushed her hair back, intently studying Lauren’s face. There was nothing in her expression that implied anything… suggestive. And though it was very inappropriate to even think that something was about to go down between them in the hotel bathroom with the rest of the girls in the other room nearby, Camila still thought about it._

_"You could have at least closed the door," Lauren said as she gave Camila an odd look."You let cold air in."_

_Her tone was still so casual, so casual that it irked Camila._

_Camila apologized, her face flushed, voice straining. Saying not another word, she rushed out of the bathroom as quick as she could. She refused to talk with Lauren for the rest of the day…_

_  
_Lauren was already laying in bed, tucked under the sheets with her phone in her face. She was scrolling down her timeline on Twitter, catching sight of one of Camila’s tweets. Right at that moment Camila came through the doorway, smiling like a goofball and laughing at something Ally had said from the other room. Lauren could hear the rest of the girls laughter from down the hall but she really wasn’t concerned of what the fuss was all about.

"Goodnight, girls!" Camila called down the hall, receiving three "goodnights" all at once in return.

Camila giggled to herself and entered the room. Her smile slowly faded as she moved toward the queen sized bed she’d be sharing with Lauren. All of the sudden an unsettling feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach, causing her to grimace. She stalled climbing into bed for a long time by doing multiple pointless things like brushing her teeth again, pretending to use the bathroom. And at one point she even paced the room, quietly singing to herself, and when Lauren brought herself to ask what the heck she was doing, Camila didn’t answer.

Of course Lauren had noticed a change in her friend ever since what had happened the other day; she wasn’t that oblivious to everything. Lauren just couldn’t understand why it was such a big deal to Camila. Truthfully, she thought it was quite immature of Camila, and Camila’s odd behavior was starting to annoy her.

"What about me?" Lauren asked once Camila had finally got in bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn’t tell me goodnight."

An exasperated sigh came from Camila’s side of the bed. “Goodnight, Lauren.”

Camila was facing the wall, her back to Lauren. She felt more comfortable that way. Closing her droopy eyes, she snuggled her pillow and tried to put the false idea in her head that she was the only one in this bed. She constantly tried to convince herself that Lauren was not laying next to her, only a small gap of space separating them. Because if she didn’t at least try to put herself in that false state of mind, she would never get to sleep. Instead Camila would lay there staring at the wall in a daze, repeating the incident over and over in her head, repeating the dialogue and thinking of all the things that  _could have_ happened, but didn’t. It would drive her insane if she didn’t do anything about it.

"Why have you been acting so weird lately?" Lauren inquired. She sat her phone down on the nightstand and flicked off the lamp at her side. The room was now dark and silent.

"Could you turn the lamp back on? It’s too dark—"

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Not until you answer my question.”

Camila sighed in distress and miserably muttered, “I don’t even know what you mean”.

"Like, you’ve been ignoring me and going out of your way so you won’t have to interact with me. I’m kind of hurt by this because it almost seems like you’re mad at me about something…"

Camila said nothing.

"You know what," Lauren continued, her voice laced with indignation. "I wish you’d grow up about this situation and just be mature for once. It is not a big deal."

Camila rose up. “Excuse me?”

"I said I wish you’d grow—"

"I heard you!" Camila snapped.

Lauren was momentarily quiet. She’d never heard Camila’s voice get like that.

"You just saw me naked, it’s no big deal," she said once again.

"Maybe it is a big deal to me, Lauren."

"Why would it be?"

"Because I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about the way you looked in front of me."

Everything had ceased, and the hairs on Camila’s skin were rising. She had her eyes pinched shut, bracing herself for Lauren’s next words. She knew they’d be coming soon. The prolonging silence was utterly agonizing. Meanwhile Lauren was stiff where she lay, staring out in the darkness as if her reply was somewhere in it. She remembered how Camila had looked at her for such a long time, and now she finally realized why and what exactly was probably going through her head at the time.

"It’s simple." Lauren breathed. "Just don’t think about it—I dunno. I’m not sure if I can—I’m going to sleep, Camz."

Camila face-palmed. “Lauren, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just finally wanted to let that out,” she whispered timidly.

Lauren turned the lamp back on and sat up to look Camila dead in the eye. There was a glint of incredulty in her expression. “You really think of me like that? You’re actually attracted to me?”

"I’m sorry—"

"Don’t be. It’s totally fine, trust me," Lauren rasped. "Can I admit something to you, since we’re admitting stuff?"

"I—I guess."

"I thought about kissing you once. It was just one time though."

Camila’s eyes narrowed, face turning pink. “Why me?”

"This is going to sound…really embarrassing, but at one point, like when we first met, I liked you so much. I just thought you were cute. I still do, and it wasn’t much of a sexual attraction thing. I really admired you."

"Really?" The way Camila’s eyes lit up made Lauren laugh. "Then why did you make it seem like  _me_ being attracted to  _you_ was a big deal, or a bad thing?”

"I don’t know. I guess I was really shocked. I honestly never would have guessed," said Lauren.

"Well," Camila began, playing coy. She gazed down at the bedspread and played with some loose string. "I guess you can do it…"

Lauren grinned. “Do what?”

"You can kiss me." Her voice cracked, stomach tying itself in knots as the sentence rolled off her tongue.

Lauren’s eyes shifted to the door, and then back at Camila. She looked over her fondly, smiling at how shy Camila was being. Lauren didn’t consider herself straight, and neither did Camila. The two weren’t sure what category they fell in, but Camila knew she wanted Lauren badly. And Lauren knew she was attracted to Camila in the most innocent way possible. Before Camila had saw Lauren naked, her thoughts of Lauren were innocent as well, but now they’d went straight to the gutter.

"What if one of the girls walk in?" Lauren whispered.

"Oh, please. I can hear them snoring from in here. Can’t you?"

Lauren paused to listen for a second. “Oh yeah.” She snickered. “I do.”

Camila moistened her lips, putting on a solemn expression now. “Kiss me…”

She was so eager for it now, and she hoped that this turned into something more than just a small kiss. Lauren bit her lip and told the eager girl to come closer, and she did just that without hesitation.

Lauren forced her lips to Camila’s, slowly bringing her closer with her hands linked on the back of Camila’s neck. Camila kissed back hungrily, moving in perfect synchronization, and Lauren was fairly surprised because as far as she knew, Camila had never kissed before.

Camila was surprised her own self. She felt down Lauren’s sides until she was squeezing her hips. Lauren whimpered and slid her hands up Camila’s shirt, innocently stroking her flat stomach, with no intention of going any higher to explore her breasts.

"Am I doing this right?" Camila purred seductively, trailing hot kisses along Lauren’s jaw.

"Lower," Lauren groaned. She gaped and gasped sharply once Camila nipped at her throat, sucking and blowing hot breath on her skin. Lauren knew that if she didn’t stop Camila soon, Camila would take her to the point of no return. Frankly, Lauren liked the idea of an innocent girl like Camila getting wild for her, getting wild because that’s how she made her feel. Lauren liked the idea of that a lot.

"I bet if you saw  _me_  naked you wouldn’t think of me as just cute anymore,” Camila whispered against the cracking girl’s throat.

"Maybe not. Let’s find out."


End file.
